1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and a repair method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology tends to be mature, it is inevitable to produce some defects during the LCD panel manufacturing process, which may cause abnormal electrical characteristics of individual thin film transistor (TFT). As a result, defects such as bright spots are generated to deteriorate the display quality.
Bright spots, as one kind of spot defect are a very tough issue in LCD manufacturing industry. The major solution to this problem is to repair detects so that a bright spot is turned into a dark spot. Take a vertical alignment (VA) LCD panel as an example, the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the storage capacitor corresponding to the same bright spot subpixel are electrically connected, rendering the voltage drop across the liquid crystal layer to be zero. In the absent of an electrical field, the liquid crystal molecules would not twist and are not light transmissive, hence in the normally black mode.
However, the above-mentioned method is used for turning a bright spot into a dark spot, rather than fixing the bright spot defect. Furthermore, the above-mentioned method could not be apply to panels having special electrode structure design, for example the display panels that do not require a storage capacitor.